


Embracing Eternity

by CartoonConnoisseur



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, basically aunt wu's prediction about katara's death doesn't come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur
Summary: After so many wonderful years with her family, Katara's life on earth finally comes to a close.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Embracing Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Korra fic so it's gonna be a little cheesy. Hope you like it!

Korra gazed somberly at the horizon, watching the sun begin its evening descent. A muted feeling of dread churned inside her stomach as she sat outside Katara's hut, waiting to be called inside for the last time. Her beloved mentor, confidante, friend, and surrogate mother was dying. Of course they'd all known it was coming for months when her frailty had become more pronounced. Still, it had been disheartening for her to receive the phone call a week ago from Senna, telling her that Katara was fading. 

Naga whined softly and nuzzled closer to Korra, sensing her distress. She stroked her head affectionately and murmured reassurances, ones that were probably more for her than her companion. Soft voices could be heard from inside and occasionally, a sniffle. She focused her attention on Naga, doing her best to ignore the quiet chatter. The reality of Katara's impending passing was still settling in, disbelief mingling with trepidation. 

After what had seemed like hours, the door to the hut finally opened and Tenzin stepped out, his lined face grief-stricken. She stood up, the anxious feeling in her stomach worsening slightly. 

"She's asking for you," he murmured solemnly. 

Korra gave him a silent nod and followed him inside, closing the door behind her. They trudged through the hut to the furthermost bedroom, where the family was gathered around Katara's bed. They parted for her and she eased herself into the chair beside the bed. Tears immediately pooled at the corners of her eyes at the sight of her trusted master, her breathing shallow, her face ashen, and her eyes just barely open. 

Katara smiled weakly as Korra took one of her lined hands in hers and massaged it slowly. The tears flowed freely now, dripping from her chin and onto the bed. Being the Avatar, she'd seen people die of course but rarely of old age. Gathering up her courage, she swallowed the enormous lump in her throat to speak. 

"How are you feeling?" she murmured softly. 

"Just a little tired my dear, nothing to worry about," Katara rasped, coughing faintly before settling back into the bed. 

"You've been in my life for so many years and- and you've taught me so much. I know I can come visit you anytime but it's going to feel so different without you in the physical world," Korra lamented, continuing to massage her hand. 

"My dear Korra, you've taught me countless truths as well. Many a master has learned from their pupil. Often, a master's life is bettered from their relationship with their pupil, just as you have bettered mine," she whispered, a faint proud smile gracing her lips. 

A sob erupted from Korra's chest, and she clutched Katara's hand tighter as she wept, as if begging her to stay. There was so much more she'd wanted to say to her wise master but now that the moment had arrived, there was simply too much that could not be said before her passing. As the Avatar, she felt she was supposed to be the pinnacle of enlightenment and spirituality, but there were little sentimental words to offer that hadn't been said already by the rest of the family. As she grasped her hand, she attempted to convey all of those words without need of speaking them. 

Katara's smile deepened at that and she weakly beckoned her to come closer. "May I tell you a secret?" 

"Of course." Korra leaned in closer, determined to capture every word of this moment and treasure it in her heart forever. 

"You are one of my favorite students, Korra. I can't tell you how- how honored I felt when I learned that I was to be your teacher," she said, pausing briefly to cough before continuing. "You reminded me so much of my- myself at your age and it was such a delight for me to witness your growth into a beautiful and powerful young woman." 

Another sob escaped Korra's lips. "You really mean that?" 

"I do," Katara murmured. Her head drifted to the side and her eyes began to cloud over. "It has been my pleasure to... to have known you... Avatar Korra. Please continue to touch the lives of others the way you've touched mine...." she whispered, her faint grip on her hand loosening and her eyelids growing heavy. 

"No. Katara, please! Don't- don't leave yet. I-" Korra choked, the words caught in her throat. "I love you..." 

Katara managed a last serene smile before closing her eyes and slipping into unconsciousness. Her hand slid from Korra's, falling loosely to her side. With each passing minute, her breathing became slower and more sporadic until finally, with a last exhalation, her mortal life came to a peaceful close. Jinora, who had been watching intently with misty eyes, nodded solemnly, confirming the reality now settling upon them. 

A muted silence fell and Korra put her head in her hands and wept silently. Jinora placed a soothing arm around her while keeping her eyes on her grandmother's body, anticipating the presence of her spirit. Ikki cluched Kya's arm and their sobs joined Korra's. Pema joined in and soon the bedroom was filled with all sorts of laments, whether noisy or silent. 

"It's time, everyone." Jinora's firm voice rose over the crying and roused everyone's attention. "We should stand back." 

The assembled mourners obeyed, backing away from the bed. As if on cue, a blue light emerged from Katara's chest, drifting over towards the other side of the room. Everyone watched in misty-eyed awe as the light coalesced into a blurry feminine figure. As the blur faded, familar details emerged: A simple Water Tribe tunic, a perfectly positioned betrothal necklace, and braided umber hair with two long loops framing her now youthful face. 

Korra stared at Katara's spirit, a blend of rage and sorrow clashing for her attention. The appearance of her mentor in her prime ultimately led to sorrow winning out and the sight was too much for her to bear. She got to her feet and politely excused herself, her whole body trembling. Katara's brow creased with concern at that, but she felt her family should be allowed to say their farewells first. 

Ikki stepped forward towards her spirit, her expression amazed. "Why haven't you left yet, Gran-Gran?" 

Jinora answered before her grandmother could. "She wants us to have a chance to say goodbye." 

Ikki frowned, somewhat bewildered. "I thought she really wanted to see Grandfather again." 

"Is my own granddaughter trying to get rid of me? I'd have thought your mother raised you better than that," she teased, smirking. The adults in the room chuckled. Ikki giggled softly, grateful for her effort to lighten the mood. 

"Alright, are we going to do this in an orderly fashion or what? I say let the kids go first, then the adults," Bumi interjected. 

"Can I go first?" Jinora asked, somewhat shyly. 

Pema smiled, nudging her towards Katara. "Go on, then. She doesn't bite." 

Jinora made her way over to her grandmother and was instantly enveloped in a hug. She looked up at her, in awe of her youthful countenance. Of course she'd always been beautiful but she was even more so now. Katara smiled back at her, cupping her cheek in her hand. 

"Oh, Jinora. You've become quite the expert airbender, haven't you?" 

She blushed shyly. "Well, I had an excellent teacher." 

"That you did. Your parents are very proud of you, as am I. You've done so much good for the world already, my dear. Keep setting a good example for your siblings." 

"I won't let you down, Gran-Gran," Jinora smiled tearfully, letting go of Katara and bowing. Her grandmother returned the bow and Jinora rejoined the audience. 

Ikki was next, and she wasted no time in dashing up to her grandmother and squeezing her in a tight hug. Katara squeezed back and picked her up, causing her to laugh amid the river of tears flowing down her cheeks. Ikki touched her forehead to hers, staring deep into her sapphire eyes. 

"How does it feel to be a spirit, Gran-Gran?" she asked. Katara chuckled at that. Even grief couldn't stifle her boundless curiosity. 

"It feels wonderful! I'm not in any pain anymore. I can run and dance like I used to again!" 

"I'm not gonna get to see that, am I?" 

"Oh, of course you will. You can come visit your grandfather and I any time," Katara smiled, before adding, "As long as your parents say it's okay, of course." 

Ikki sighed, somewhat disappointed. "Alright." 

"I know it can be hard to live with your family sometimes. Believe me, I know. But trust me when I say that despite their flaws, they're always going to have your back no matter what. Promise me you'll remember that?" 

"Okay, Gran-Gran." 

Katara smiled and set Ikki back down, where she ran into her mother's arms. Meelo was next and even he seemed somewhat sad, though he was visibly doing his best to hide it. He walked over to his grandmother and stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do. She knelt so that she could be on his level and opened her arms wide, beaming at him. He glanced over each shoulder, shrugged and ran into her arms, tears sliding silently down his face. 

"Gran-Gran, is it okay for men to cry?" he asked softly, his voice muffled by her clothing. 

"It's more than okay. All men cry. Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of the strength of your love," Katara murmured reassuringly. "And you, Meelo, are one of the strongest men I know." 

He smiled, burying his head into her chest. She gently stroked the back of his head, smiling softly. Katara always knew he had a soft side, it just took a little coaxing out of him. He was so like his uncle, and his great-uncle before him. Perhaps she could introduce Sokka to him when he came to visit the spirit realm. Then again, that probably wasn't the best idea. The sheer chaos those two would cause... 

Meelo pulled away a little to look her in the eye. "Are you gonna come haunt me later?" 

She smiled mischievously. "Definitely. After all, the mighty Meelo needs an arch-enemy to keep him on his toes. I'll be lurking in places you'd never expect me to." 

Meelo brightened at her playful tone. "I'd like to see you try it! I'm the strongest airbender there is!" 

"We'll see about that, young man. Now that I'm younger, I can keep up with a small fry like you!" 

Meelo grinned, delighted by his grandmother's teasing. Perhaps she was a little strange, but she was the best kind of strange! "Y'know, I think you're pretty cool. For an old lady, anyway." 

Katara smirked. "I think you're pretty cool yourself. For a kid, at least." 

"I'll miss you," he mumbled, going in for one more hug. 

"I'll miss you too, Meelo. Oh, and just a little word of advice: Try not to underestimate your sisters. You never know when they could save your life someday." 

"Like all those times you saved Uncle Sokka!" he blurted. 

She smiled. "Just like that." 

Meelo backed away and puffed out his chest, grinning. "I'm gonna be ready the next time I see you! Nobody gets past me!" He flexed his muscles, then scampered away, pausing to turn back and wave at his grandmother. She waved back and gave him a little wink. 

Pema came forward next, holding a sleepy Rohan in her arms. Katara smiled and reached for him as he was passed over to her. She stroked his head, enamored with how adorable her newest grandson looked. 

Pema sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I don't think I can ever put into words how grateful I am for all the good you've done for us. I can't believe this little guy has to grow up in a world without you." 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure to come visit often. Besides, I kind of promised Meelo I would haunt him," Katara chuckled. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He might be a little much." 

She gave Pema a sardonic look. "I've been married to the Avatar, raised with Sokka, and put up with Toph Beifong during puberty. I'm fairly sure I can handle it. Anyway, Meelo needs someone to keep him on his toes. I did the same with my brother and he turned out great." 

"My apologies, Mother. I didn't mean to underestimate you," Pema chuckled sheepishly. 

"That's quite alright, it happens. I'm so glad you're a part of our family. You've helped Tenzin so much. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter-in-law." 

She beamed, wiping tears from her eyes. "That means so much to me coming from you. You were always one of my heroes growing up. If you had said you were going to be my mother-in-law to me twenty years ago, I'd have thought you were crazy!" 

Katara smiled, continuing to stroke Rohan's hair as he cooed softly. "I got the same reaction from Tenzin when he tried sea prunes. You should have seen the look on his face!" 

"Alright Mother, that's enough," Tenzin said walking up and putting his arm around Pema. "Rohan needs his rest." 

She handed him back to Pema, pecking him on his forehead before doing so. She turned to leave so that she could lay him down for his nap but stopped and turned back for a moment. "Thank you, Mother, for everything." 

"No, thank you, Pema." She smiled and with that, left with Rohan. 

Tenzin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Where to start? There weren't enough words in the world to describe how much his mother had done for him and what she meant to him. Katara smiled knowingly and pulled him into a hug, startling him. He soon found himself relaxing into it though, she always gave the best hugs. 

"I love you so much, Tenzin." 

"I love you too, Mother." 

She drew back, placing her arms on his shoulders. "I know the world thinks of you as the leader of the Air Nation, but first and foremost, you will always be my son." She glanced downwards, a bit of guilt emerging on her face. "I'm sorry we put so much pressure on you. I know your dad was the last airbender and how much he wanted to pass on his culture, but truthfully, I think we could have balanced that better." 

Tenzin's eyes widened at her admission. Ever since that argument between him and his siblings he'd tried his very best to make amends, letting Bumi take the lead sometimes during airbending exercises and supporting Kya in her quest to find herself. However, he hadn't expected to hear such a confession from his mother. Perhaps it was time for one of his own. 

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you as well. I remember always feeling like I had to prove myself in some way to Dad, but also to you. After hearing him telling me stories of how the both of you and your friends ended the Hundred Year War, I found myself wanting to be like you, wanting so much to make a difference in this world." He sighed, pausing briefly before continuing. "In all honesty, I think that led to that feeling of proving myself to you so that you would be proud of me. That probably affected our relationship more than I'd realized at the time." 

Katara smiled sadly. "Oh, Tenzin. I'm so sorry. We tried so hard to be good parents, but I think we gave too much of an effort in some areas and not enough of one in others. If it helps, I want you to know that your father and I are proud of you and that you don't have to do anything special for us to be proud of you. We have always been proud of you since the day of your birth, and we'll still be proud of you, airbending or no airbending." 

More tears formed in his eyes as the impact of what she'd said pierced his heart. Of course she hadn't been perfect, no mother was, but he wouldn't trade her for anything. He brought her into another hug, his mother's love warming him from the inside out. 

"Thank you, Mother," he whispered. 

"My little Tenzin. You've grown so much," she whispered in reply. 

He pulled back from the hug, clearing his throat. "Mother, I'm a middle-aged man. There's no need for you to call me that anymore." 

"Oh yes there is. I wouldn't miss a chance to embarrass my sweet baby boy," she cooed teasingly. 

He scowled and folded his arms, face flushing. "You're not going to stop doing that, are you?" 

"Never." 

Tenzin sighed, throwing his arms up in resignation. as he walked back into the assembled crowd. "Your turn, Kya." 

"You know she does that out of love, right?" she asked, smirking. 

"Of course I do, but I can only stand so much." 

Her smirk only widened at that. "I think you enjoy it as much as she does." 

"Keep your voice down! I don't want her hearing," he hissed. 

"I think you're too late for that," she grinned, pointing at Katara, who was smiling slyly at him. 

He groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Just... go talk to her." 

"Alright I will, Mr. Bossy," she retorted, playfully sticking out her tongue. 

Tenzin sighed as he watched her make his way over to her. Out of all the siblings, she was the most like their mother. He had a feeling he'd need her emotional support over the coming months. Even though he could visit his mother at any time, something about it just wouldn't ever really be the same. 

Kya stopped in front of Katara and gazed sadly at her. She'd grown closer to her over the years, bonding through waterbending training. However the most cherished moments had been the quieter ones where her mother had held her close and bent her tears into animal shapes to make her smile. The memory became too much and she collapsed into her mother's arms once again, shoulders shaking slightly. Her mother held her like she always used to, but there would be no bending of tears this time. 

"I won't be able to waterbend with you anymore," she murmured. 

"I know. I enjoyed teaching it to you. My favorite part of that was getting to see the pure joy on your face as you improved. I'll miss waterbending with you of course, but our relationship is so much more than that," Katara smiled, brushing a thumb against her daughter's cheek. 

"I hear you Mom, but after so many years of training and learning from you, it's kind of a difficult aspect for me to let go of." 

"You don't have to let go of it. The memories we made are still as much a part of you as they are me. There's certainly no shame in missing them either, but as I said, they're not the center of our relationship. I know I won't be able to waterbend anymore, but that doesn't mean our connection is lost. If anything, it'll become stronger now. Remember when you struggled with waterbending at first?" 

Kya nodded. "You told me our connection as mother and daughter didn't depend on waterbending." 

"That's right. I felt an instant connection as you were growing inside my womb. Your birth solidified that connection between us. Nothing can sever it, not even my death. I am a part of you, and you are a part of me," she whispered tenderly. 

Kya relaxed into her mother's gentle embrace, soaking in their connection and quietly enjoying it. After a while, she separated from her, gazing into her eyes. It really was remarkable how much they looked alike. 

"Tell Dad and Uncle Sokka hi for me, won't you? Family dinners haven't been the same without them." 

"You know you can come visit us, right?" 

Kya smirked. "I just thought you and Dad might need some privacy for a while." 

"Alright, you got me. Don't leave us alone too long though, especially not with your uncle," Katara replied, grinning. 

"If you cut the guilt tripping, I'll consider it," Kya teased. 

They laughed at the brief round of banter they shared. Katara smiled, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That's my girl. Go get 'em, sweetie." 

"See you soon, Mom," Kya said, smiling sadly before returning to her place in the crowd. 

At last, it was Bumi's turn. He'd stood listening to his mother's words to everybody the whole time and he found himself feeling anxious. What would she say to him? All his life, he'd been the black sheep of the family, the nonbender kid of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. He'd turned out to be the goofiest of the bunch, always making smart remarks to anybody who would listen, especially Tenzin. Yet for the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say. 

He tentatively approached his mother, trying to calm himself. Most likely he'd say something stupid, but on the bright side, at least it would be memorable. 

"Mom, I know I haven't always been the most behaved out of us kids," he began, "but I hope I've made enough of a difference in your life somehow." 

His mother drew him into the tightest hug she could muster. "More than you could possibly imagine. You've brought so much laughter and joy into my life, Bumi. What more could a mother ask for?" 

"Aw, but I was also kinda rude as a kid. What with Dad's Avatar duties and being busy passing on Air Nomad culture to Tenzin, I probably made things harder for you," he admitted. 

"Ah, but I grew up with your Uncle Sokka. I was more than up for the task of raising you. Yes, there were definitely difficult days, but they were so worth it to see the man you've become." 

"An unstoppable force of nature, the likes of which the world has never seen before?" Bumi grinned, flexing his muscles. 

Katara chuckled at his showing off. "I suppose. Although," she commented, lowering her voice conspiratorally, "it takes one to know one." 

"That reminds me of those play fights we used to have all the time when I was a kid. You turned into a mud monster and you had me on the run for some time before I got the jump on you." He sighed contentedly, lost in memories. "I nearly had you too, before Kya showed up." 

"She ambushed you from behind, if I recall correctly." 

"That's only because you tired me out after chasing me around the island. You were counting on Kya getting involved, weren't you?" 

"A master tactician never reveals her battle plans," Katara smirked, folding her arms. 

"I suppose an interrogation wouldn't get you to talk, would it?" he asked in a mock suspicious tone, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I'm your mother. I don't have to tell you anything." 

Bumi guffawed loudly, placing an arm around her shoulders. "That's what I love about you, Mom! Always dishing out the wisecracks. I suppose it comes naturally, your being so close to Aunt Toph and all." 

"It definitely helps, that's for sure," Katara chuckled briefly, before falling into a wistful silence. No doubt she'd felt her heartbeat stop a while ago. Perhaps she would pay the Foggy Swamp a visit. Zuko and his family would be devastated as well, especially Izumi. So many people would be saddened by her death and she had absolutely no desire to break the vow she had made to her brother all those years ago. As much as she'd longed to see Aang, her eagerness to see her friends was stronger. She'd pay them all visits before finally returning to her beloved's arms once more. 

"So..." Bumi's voice broke the silence. "I guess this is it, huh?" 

She turned to him with misty eyes and a proud smile. "I love you, my little hog-monkey," she whispered, drawing him into a hug. 

His eyes misted up at that, and a pesky lump crept into his throat. He coughed, in an attempt to mask his sob. The weight that had been perched on his shoulders suddenly lifted. She was proud of him. He really couldn't put into words just how liberating that felt. Leave it to her to leave him speechless once again. 

Bumi coughed once more, extricating himself from her arms. "Dad's probably getting impatient," he murmured. 

"He can wait a little bit longer. I need to pay the others a visit. I'm afraid I've put it off for far too long." 

He smiled sadly, giving her shoulder a squeeze before stepping aside. "Go get 'em, Mom." 

Katara turned to the assembled mourners, her sapphire eyes brimming with affection. Not even the best fortunetellers could have predicted how amazing her family was. She whispered thanks to her mother, whom she anticipated reuniting with once her final journey around the world concluded. Everyone parted on either side of her, the very same affection being reflected back at her in each of their eyes. 

She stepped gracefully between them, her heart full to bursting. Her life had been so enriched by those who loved her, it was only fair that she returned the favor. She turned back to her family and waved them a final goodbye, then made her to the front door of her hut. She sighed contentedly and stepped through it. 

The lingering light of the sun's journey was fading rapidly as Katara stepped outside. Stars began to peek out from their hiding places in the twilight sky, one by one. She glanced to the side and saw Korra curled up next to Naga, her eyes red from crying. Naga turned and looked at Katara, whining softly as if imploring her to help. 

She made her way over to the subdued Avatar and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced up into the smiling face of her ethereal mentor and wordlessly took her into her arms, clinging tightly. 

"I love you too, Korra," Katara whispered proudly, softly stroking the hair on the back of her head. 

She pulled away, her eyes wide. She'd heard her! It hadn't been too late after all. She managed a melancholy smile and stepped away, rubbing her eyes. 

"Tell Aang I said hi." 

"I will." 

Katara gave her one last smile before setting off into the frozen tundra, embarking on her final voyage to offer her friends comfort. She stopped for a moment, enjoying the blissful lack of arthritis that had gripped her body for so long. Then, she began to run. Her legs obeyed, their youthful strength finally returned to them. She zigzagged between icy mounds, savoring the rush of arctic air in her face. She let out an elated whoop, opening her arms at last, to embrace eternity. 


End file.
